Eyes of Sorrow
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of it?
1. Hell

NEW STORY

**Name of Story: **Eyes of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of it?

**Author's Note: **Hi, yes, I know I have other stories to work on but, the other day, I was listening to **The Last Night **by Skillet because of my other fic inspired by their song **Comatose,** I don't know why, but I immediately thought of Rin. Maybe it's because in stories she is always happy. No one is always happy. Hope you like. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Hell

…

"Look, there she is."

"Why doesn't she just kill herself already? She's done it before."

"Yeah. No one will miss Suiy. They will be glad she's gone."

They laughed as the girl known as "Suiy" walked past them, her sorrowful brown eyes hidden by her bangs.

In truth, her name was not Suiy. It was Rin. People only called her Suiy because it is short for Suicidal. Rin only tried committing suicide one time. Okay, that is a lie. Two times. Wait, that is also a lie. She did it three times. Yep, that is the truth. However, it in her defense, it was only because of her so-called "Parents" and assholes like those people that were calling her "Suiy."

People push her to her limits and she easily succumbs to her emotions. They know it, too. They make her feel like she is shit. They constantly remind her of it everyday, every second they see her. It never stops.

To ignore the pain in her heart, she drags a sharp razor over her wrists, making slim lines. Not big, enough to let a lot of blood to seep through but enough to over come the pain in her heart.

Rin flipped up her black hood on her black hoodie and walked past them, pretending she didn't hear them.

"Aww, I think you made her cry, Naomi."

"Good. Hopefully she'll kill herself, then."

They laughed. Rin wished she had an iPod or something to plug in her ears to drown out their laughter but her parents wouldn't let her get one. Saying they had enough money troubles with her around.

That is all they thought her as. A Money Problem. A Money Waster.

Rin thought they would be happier if she just died or disappeared. She tried both and horribly failed. When she tried killing herself, which was during school by cutting her wrist, a teacher found her and brought her to the hospital. Okay, so she wasn't smart about the "I'm going to kill myself during school hours and hope I'm not found" thing. When she ran away, a man found her nearly starved to death in an alley. He brought her to the hospital, where the police came with her parents.

They were far from happy.

The doctor put her on anti-depressants and ordered her to see a Psychologist. The anti-depressants she took, every other day when she was supposed to take them everyday, but going to see a Psychologist, she did not do.

Why would she want to tell her problems to a Psychologist? They would just tell her she is depressed and put her on more anti-depressants.

They don't work, anyway, Rin thought, sinking into her seat in the back of the classroom of her English class. Nothing works.

When the doctors asked her parents why she was depressed, they told them it was just a phase and she would get over it in no time.

Lie. Her parents did not want people to think they were raising her to be suicidal. It was just simply the kids at school.

Hell, they weren't raising her at all. They didn't care about her. They could careless about what she did.

"Is this seat taken?"

The tone of the cold voice sent shivers up Rin's spine. She turned her head to see a man about her age, pointing to the empty chair next to her. He had long silver hair with cold golden eyes. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead along with two magenta stripes on his cheeks. He wore black dress pants along with a white dress shirt, showing off his chiseled chest.

"No." Rin replied, confused why he would want to sit next to her. Everyone avoided her at all costs. That was why she had a table to herself in the back of the room.

The man nodded, sitting next to her. Rin scooted her chair away from him, not liking close contact with people.

"Oh, why is he sitting next to Suiy?"

"Can't Mister Hottie sit with us instead of _her_?"

"Move, Yuka, so he can sit with us."

Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance as girls began pushing their friends out of their seats and smiling seductively at the man next to her.

"No way! That means I will have to sit next to Suiy!"

That was true. Every seat was full. The room had thirty spots and twenty-nine kids, excluding the new person.

"Just deal with it, Yuka, and move!"

Rin glanced at the man next to her, hesitantly. His face was blank but his eyes; they had anger in them.

Don't tell me he doesn't want to sit next to them, Rin thought, turning her eyes to the table. Why would he want to sit with me?

"Good morning, class." The teacher began, standing in front of the room in front of the students. "We have a new transfer student today. Please welcome Sesshomaru Takahashi." The teacher pointed to the man sitting next to Rin.

"He is so hot!"

"I hope he goes out with me."

Were the immediate responses and a girl fell out of her seat.

Rin glanced at the new student, Sesshomaru. His golden eyes showed a deeper anger.

"I want you all to help him out." The teacher continued, not noticing the fawning and fainting girls.

"I do not need help." Sesshomaru growled, saying 'help' as if it was poison. His voice sent more shivers up Rin's spine. "Especially from the likes of them."

"They won't leave you alone," Rin said quietly, staring at the desk. She didn't know why she was saying this to him. "Naomi especially." Rin jerked her head towards a girl with long brown hair and green eyes sitting in the front row.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly.

"What is your name, human?" He asked, looking her.

"Suiy," Rin lied, not liking he called her human. She used her nickname because that is what he is going to be calling her soon.

"That is not your name."

Rin looked at him, confusion written in her eyes.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"What is your true name and do not lie this time." Sesshomaru ordered, avoiding her question.

Rin sighed, figuring he would avoid the question.

"It's Rin. Happy now?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just stared at the teacher.

…

Once the bell rang, Rin grabbed her stuff and shot out the door in a hurry. She got to her locker and traded her books for her next class. Suddenly her locker slammed shut and there stood the she-devil herself.

Naomi Mitsu.

"Leave Sesshomaru Takahashi alone, Suiy." She warned in a dark tone. "Or else I will be your worse nightmare."

She walked away, her heels clicking on the floor.

Rin sighed heavily. This was her own daily Hell. Naomi was the queen of her Hell.

To Be Continued…

Okay. How was that? This story is a HUGE contradiction to me. I'm not suicidal OR like the color black and my parents do care about me…most of the time. I hope you like it! Sorry if this offends anybody.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	2. So Called Parents

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Eyes of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of it?

**Author's Note: **Yay! You people like this story! I know it is a bit depressing but that will change. I'm not sure when, but it will. Hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **So Called Parents

…

Rin looked at the clock for what seemed like the ten millionth time. It was almost time to go home. No. A home is where there is love and care. Where she was going to was the opposite of that. There was no love or care. Just three people living in a rundown apartment complex.

The only love was between her "mom" and her "dad". She was not so sure about their relationship, either. They were forced to marry to stay together for their child sake. Rin's grandmother was against having a bastard for a grandchild. Therefore, she forced her daughter and Rin's father to marry and they couldn't get a divorce, even after she died. It was literally "Till death do we part". Her grandmother always told Rin that children grow up better with both parents married.

That's only if they love each other, Rin thought, looking at the homework in front of her. Her grandmother was wrong. Her parents only cared about her when she was alive. After she died when Rin was nine, Rin started being neglected. The only time she got attention from them when her parents told her she was "pathetic" and "useless" and "a money waster". Never did they praise her.

They never showed her love.

Finally, the bell rang.

Rin gathered her stuff slowly, stuffing it into her black holed backpack. The other students rushed out of the room, eager to get home. The new student, Sesshomaru, was gathering his stuff as well next her.

Rin had all of her classes with him and he always sat by her. Even when there were open seats around them. He never spoke to her, besides earlier that morning. She didn't speak to him either, just kept as far away from him as possible.

When Naomi or another girl would try to talk to him, he would pretend not to hear them. Just kept working on what he was supposed to do. Naomi kept shooting Rin warning glares.

"Good day, Rin." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with a bemused expression. Why did he just say that? He hasn't said a word to her since that morning.

Sesshomaru left.

Rin continued to stand there for a while, wondering if she imagined it or not.

"Like I said, Suiy Weistu, talk to Sesshomaru or else I will make your life Hell," Naomi whispered in Rin's ear as she passed her to the door.

"Too late, my parents have already made my life Hell!" Rin yelled to her, getting a sudden desire to get in a fight. Naomi paused at the door and looked at Rin.

"Then I will make it worse." Naomi sneered, giving Rin a dark look.

"Good luck with that." Rin scoffed, picking up her bag and slugging it over her shoulder. She pushed Naomi into the wall on her way out of the classroom and out the front doors of the school.

She was in for it tomorrow for what she said to Naomi. No one smarts off to the Queen of Bitches and gets away with it.

Time for more Hell, Rin thought, walking down the street. Her apartment building was only a couple blocks from the school so she walked to postpone Hell's torture. Both at her apartment and school.

Two more months until she was sixteen then she could get a job and hopefully a place of her own. Or possibly a roommate. However, that would be only until she was eighteen. She hated depending on someone and living with someone else. But what else could she do?

If she did that, then maybe her depression will go away. She wouldn't have to add more scars on her wrists or her legs.

No more abuse, she thought, seeing her apartment building a block away. It wasn't physical abuse…sometimes. It was more of emotional and mental abuse. They always belittled her. Used her vulnerable moments to make her feel weaker. Use her precious happy moments to make her feel like shit.

Anything to make her feel anything but happy.

She couldn't cry anymore because of them. Over the years, she's grown accustomed to their rude comments. In the morning when she wakes up to get ready for school (if they are awake), when she gets home for school (if they are awake.) It never stops.

She just naturally stopped shedding tears.

"Here goes more Hell," Rin said to herself, walking up the stairs to her apartment on the third floor. The floorboards creaked under her feet from years of ware. The paint was peeling on the paper-thin walls. Noises came from other apartments. TV blares or other unpleasant noises.

Rin pushed open her apartment door, it creaked open. It wasn't locked. It had no lock.

"I see you're still alive, you little piece of shit," came the disgusted cold sneer of her mother.

Rin turned toward her mother, a mask on her face to show her mother didn't affect her. Rin's mother was an older version of Rin. Long brown hair and cold brown eyes.

"You bet, bitch." Rin snapped. The urge to get in a fight rose in Rin's chest again. She hasn't felt the urge to get in a fight for a long time. Not since she got into a fight with Naomi in eighth grade when Rin tripped over her own two feet in the cafeteria and spilled spaghetti over Naomi.

Naomi, covered head to toe in sauce, tackled Rin and started clawing at her. She wanted to fight back but one of the teachers pulled Naomi off her before she could.

_SMACK!_

Rin didn't show any pain when her mother slapped her. When her mother of father hit her, she didn't show any sign of pain. Same with cutting herself.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again, Suiy." Her mother seethed, pointing a chipped nail at Rin. Yes, her parents did call her Suiy. When Rin's parents were having an "Oh, I'm going to feign caring about my child and ask her why she's upset" moments, Rin told her parents about the name she was labeled at school.

Mistake.

Now they use it every opportunity they got.

"I'll speak to you however I want." Rin hissed, stepping closer to her so-called mother. "You don't scare me."

"Get to your room, piece of shit." Her father said, pushing Rin towards her room, having heard them two hiss at each other.

"Get your hands off me!" Rin yelled, taking her arm away from her father. Rin's father slapped her across the face. She stumbled back but still didn't show any signs of pain. Her cheeks stung. There was a small cut under her right eye from when her mother slapped her just seconds ago.

Rin's father, whom I shall dub Fin, shoved Rin inside her room and locked the door from the outside.

"Bastard," Rin yelled through her door, and then pounded on it.

Rin groaned sinking down the door to the floor in front of her door. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her thin arms around them.

The depressed feeling began coming back to her. Her anger fading into it. She was sinking into her lowest point.

She wanted to escape from this life. Try to make her life better, maybe get rid of her depression.

Nevertheless, she couldn't escape. She could never escape. The scars on her arms and legs will always remind her of this life. She could not escape from her room, being on the third floor with no fire escape and her door locked with her uncaring parents in the next room.

There was only one way I can escape, Rin thought, crawling over to her bed and reaching underneath it. She grabbed an old shoebox and opened it. Inside was a smaller box and bandages.

She opened the smaller box, extracted a razor blade, and put it to her right arm.

To Be Continued…

I'm not going into details. I'm stopping it right there. I hope you liked it! I started school on Tuesday so, updates will be even slower. But hooray! It's the weekend. Time to work on **Misa **then go to bed. I tired.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	3. Spark of Flame

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Eyes of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of it?

**Author's Note: **Hi! I is back for another wonderful chapter! Hope you like. Maybe things will start to slowly change in this chapter. I don't want this fic to be too long. So, I hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Spark of Flame

…

Rin opened the steel door to her school with her left hand the next morning. Her right arm stung with pain from the cuts she gave herself last night.

She walked to her locker, deposited her bag in, and brought out her books. She held them against her chest with her left arm, slammed her locker door shut, and spun her dial to lock it.

Before she had gotten more than five steps towards her first class, she felt someone come up behind her.

"Ow," Rin cried, feeling that person grip her right wrist tightly and spin her around.

It was Naomi.

"What do you want, bitch?" Rin seethed, not in the mood for Naomi or anybody. She wanted to be left alone. She was never alone. She always had someone breathing down her neck with belittling comments.

"I just want to remind you not to talk to that Hottie Sesshomaru," Naomi warned. "In fact, don't look at him at all."

"And if I do," Rin asked, feeling the burning sensation in her arm from the blood seeping through her fresh cuts. The pressure Naomi applied to her wrist was great.

"I'll make sure you never breathe again." Naomi hissed low in Rin's ear.

Rin looked Naomi in the eye defiantly, masking her pain.

"I'm not scared of you." Rin hissed. She wasn't scared of her. No one could scare her. Nevertheless, she really wanted Naomi to let go of her wrist. It felt like it was on fire from the pain.

The bell rang just then, signaling for classes to start and more hell.

Naomi and Rin stared heatedly at each other, not moving from their spots. You could practically cut through their tension with a butter knife and spread it on toast. Yum.

Finally, Naomi stepped back.

"Time for class, Suiy," Naomi said, turning her heel and began walking away.

Rin stared after her, absentmindedly rubbing her raw wrist. It was burning from pain.

_Bitch, _Rin thought, walking slowly after her. _Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bi-_

Rin stopped in mid-thought, staring at her desk as she entered the room. On her desk was a rose a pink rose. Another rose was next to it; however, this one was chocolate.

"What the," Rin breathed, feeling the softness of the pink petals. "Who could have left these here?" _They must have the wrong person. Nobody has ever given me flowers._

Rin looked around the room, expecting the person who gave them to her to pop up and say he or she gave them to her. Or that they had the wrong person and wanted them back. Nevertheless, how could they have the wrong person? Everyone one knew everyone in the class and where they sat. So, who gave them to her?

"Happiness." Rin spun around to Sesshomaru, holding the pink rose in her hand, a bewildered expression on her face but before she could say anything, Amaya, Naomi's clone aka, best friend yelled to the class.

"Hey, look! Suiy has a rose!" In an instant, everyone was around her, looking at the flower in her hands.

"No way! Who would giver her a rose? A pink one at that!"

"Why did they give you a rose?"

"It's so pretty and you're so ugly! Let go of it! You're tainting it's beauty with your ugliness."

"They must have the wrong person, obviously. Who would give Suiy Weistu a rose?"

"Yeah. Who in their right mind would give her-?"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone stared with wide at Rin, whom was red in the face with anger. The pink rose was tightly held in her hand. Luckily, the thorns had been stripped off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru's lips turn up.

Rin's eyes had a spark of a flame in them. When she realized the person didn't have the wrong person, something stirred within her chest. A desire to fight. The simple but light of hope. The rose in her hand sparked that desire. When her classmates started belittling her again, it was slowly dying.

She liked the feeling of that desire, so she had to fight back in order to keep that desire.

"Just be quiet." Rin began, her voice laced with anger. "I don't care who or why someone gave me this rose. It's mine. And no one can take that can take that away from me."

"I can." In truth, Rin wasn't surprised it was Naomi who said that. She stepped in front of the small crowd of students and placed herself in front of Rin, her hands on her hips and a glare in her dazzling green eyes. Before Rin could blink, Naomi reached out one of her perfectly manicured hands, snatched the rose out of Rin's hand, and crushed it.

"All gone," Naomi taunted, showing Rin the crumpled flower in her hand. The stem was broken into pieces. The petals were in a tightly crumpled pink ball.

That spark of flame in Rin's chest was fading into nothing. She relaxed her fighting stance and her eyes glazed over with her sorrow.

"I am curious, though." Naomi continued, holding a piece of the stem in her hand and looking at it. "Who would give you a rose? It's not like you deserve it or anything. Or that you will be alive for much longer. If anything, I bet all my yen that you'll actually kill yourself tonight, Suiy."

"I'll take that bet any day." Someone agreed.

Naomi smirked and put her lips next to Rin's ear.

"Just admit it, Suiy." She whispered for only her to hear. However, that did not mean the demons would not be able to hear her. "You're a piece of worthless shit and you'll never go anywhere besides six feet under." Naomi shoved the broken rose into Rin's hands "I hope you die." Naomi walked to her seat, her heels clicking against the floor.

Without saying or looking at anyone, Rin sat in her seat, staring at the broken rose in hands. It did not seem right to destroy something beautiful like the rose. Like the spark of flame in Rin's chest. It gave her hope of never being depressed again. No more cuts on her wrists. No more eyes of sorrow. And maybe, just maybe, eyes of happiness.

_If they want me to die so badly, why don't they do it their selves, _Rin thought. If she could, she would cry right now. But she can't.

"This is yours, I believe," Sesshomaru's voice said, breaking Rin out of her thoughts. He held out to her the chocolate rose. They didn't see her with the chocolate one. Only the real one.

Rin looked at it for a while before taking it.

"Thanks," Rin whispered. Before she could stop herself, she added, "Whoever gave me these roses, should have left a note saying, 'I hope you die'."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just stared at the whiteboard in front of the room.

When class let out an hour later, Rin went straight to her next class.

In front of her desk, she stopped short. On it was another pink rose with a card next to it. In elegant calligraphy, it said:

_I hope you live._

To Be Continued…

Finally! I'm done with this! Sorry for the extremely long update gap. I have so much going on right now. I'm moving. I've been reading **The Mortal Instruments. **Blame **BlackRosetheVampire **for that one. And I've been reading **Hush, Hush, **also. And of course school. Anyway, I hope you like.

R&R Kindly please.

Drama Kagome.


	4. Shock

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Eyes of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of it?

**Author's Note: **Yes! She is finally updating! Oh yeah! Sorry for the long update gap. You know the usual. School, life, drama, other works. And yeah. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Shock

* * *

Rin stared at the card for what seemed like eternity.

Who would have wrote me this, Rin thought, still looking at the card. A thousand names ran through her head but only one stood out.

Sesshomaru Takahashi.

He must have heard her earlier when she said about the person who keeps leaving her roses to leave her a note saying, "I hope you die." Not "I hope you live."

"Unbelievable," Rin said to herself. There was NO way Sesshomaru could have written that! He was very cold, and what seemed like to her, heartless also. Besides, why would he want her to live? He's only known her for two days!

"All right, class," Rin's teacher began after the bell rang. "Please quickly get to your seats. I have a very important announcement to make. Miss Weistu, that includes you. Please, take your seat."

Rin numbly sat in her seat next to Sesshomaru, still staring at the card. She couldn't take her eyes off the little thing. The little card gave her so much hope! Maybe there was one person out there -who was not Sesshomaru- that cared about her! It almost made her smile.

"Who keeps giving her those roses?" Someone whispered near her. Everyone saw her with the rose in her hand. It stood out like a white marker in a box of rainbow colored ones.

"I wish someone gave me roses."

"As I was saying," the teacher continued, unaware of the whispered exchanges in his class. "Today, I'm assigning a research project."

A collective groan ran throughout the room, from those who were listening.

"Since we will be entering our Life Issues unit, I want you and your table partner to give me a presentation about a life issue. Abortion, for instance. Is it good or bad? Should it be outlawed? What are the circumstances surrounding that decision? Things like that.

"I want you to persuade me to get involved with your life issue and try and prevent it. Understand? You have to present this information in a formal essay, two pages and works cited correctly."

"When is it due?"

"The Wednesday before the second." Mister Yo answered. "You'll have today and the rest of the week in the library, getting a topic and research it. When you choose a topic, tell me and I will record it." He began to pass out to papers to each of the fifteen tables for the thirty students.

"Wait, you said we have to work with our table partners? As in, the people we sit next to?"

"Yes, that is correct, Amaya."

The girl who asked the question, Amaya, blanched.

She exchanged glances with her table partner, a girl with straight long black hair and green eyes wearing skinny jeans and a white see through t-shirt.

"But then that means..." Amaya trailed off, looking at Rin and Sesshomaru, eyes wide as plates.

"Mister Hottie and Rin are paired with each other!" Amaya's table partner exclaimed loudly.

"Nooo!" A unison of all the girls cried mournfully, for they had lost their chance at being Sesshomaru's partner.

Rin clenched her teeth and fist subconsciously, unaware that her slits had opened and blood was leaking out of them. Sesshomaru looked at her, smelling the metallic iron raspberry blood that was hers. He wondered why she was bleeding from her arms. He didn't see the gauze until her shirt sleeve slid up when she moved her arm.

She cuts herself, Sesshomaru thought, narrowing his eyes as more blood bled out and soaked her gauze and long sleeve black shirt.

"Girls, girls," Mister Yo yelled to the class, trying to get their attention as they continued to whine and complain of how Rin got to work with Sesshomaru when they had to work with "ugly" people. "GIRLS!" Every girl (and some boys) stopped their arguing and looked at him, pin drop silent.

"I know you all want to work with Mister Takahashi, however, you can't!" Mister Yo continued. "I specifically said _table partner. _Not _whoever wants to work with him._ Understand?" He waited a while, scanning the room with his blue eyes. No one spoke up, so he added: "Good. Let's go to the media center."

In an instant, there was a scurry of gathering books and shoving them in their bags and chairs scraping across the floor and girls giving Rin, whom had yet to move from her spot or notice she was bleeding. Her senses were numb, used to pain and bleeding. That's how she almost died the first time she almost completed suicide.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was, wondering if he should tell Rin she was bleeding or not.

"Why are they always fawning over you?" Rin asked Sesshomaru suddenly, in a quiet voice after Mister Yo had left the room with the last person to exit besides Rin and Sesshomaru.

"That is a mystery that will never be solved." Sesshomaru simply said.

"Hm, I bet you just adore all this attention." Rin continued. "Been here for not even two days and all ready have your own fan club."

"I do not." Sesshomaru stated. "This matter is something the far more than I enjoy. I despise it."

Rin raised an eyebrow at him. Of course she could tell that from his golden eyes that he didn't enjoy it, but she thought that was just a facade, thinking he secretly enjoyed it.

"What ever." Rin sighed, putting her textbook in her bag with her left hand. Her brown sorrowful eyes lingered on the rose and note, still wondering if Sesshomaru truly gave that to her.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Rin, wondering if she suspected it was him leaving the roses and card. He watched her movements carefully, her slow and graceful movements.

She's only using her left hand, Sesshomaru observed.

"Let's go." Rin said, ending their silence. "What topic do you have in mind?"

Rin stood up, getting lightheaded suddenly. She stumbled but caught herself. Sesshomaru looked at her with concern. The blood she was losing was making her light headed, even if it was little.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, standing up next to her. However, she didn't seem to hear him. She quickly placed her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the room, a trail of crimson running down her right hand that had escaped from her gauze.

Sesshomaru gathered his books and walked out of the room after her. He watched her from behind, seeing her waver in her steps and sway.

Rin blinked, trying to clear her blurry vision. She felt like she was going to faint. She was so lightheaded. She stumbled more almost falling again if she didn't hold on to the wall for support.

"Rin, sit down," came the voice of Sesshomaru behind her. It sounded so far away, like it was at the end of a long tunnel. "You are bleeding badly."

Rin wasn't sure if she heard him right. She was bleeding? She looked down at her right arm and saw blurred crimson.

Rin slid down the wall to the ground, cradling her right arm. A blurred form of Sesshomaru knelt next to her. He was saying something about going to the nurses or the hospital. Bleeding too much. Rin wasn't hearing him, fighting to stay conscious.

She was losing the battle. Her eyes opened and closed.

"Rin, stay awake."

Darkness took over Rin's body.

To Be Continued…

HAHA! I did a cliffy! I hope you all enjoyed it! This was going to be up last night but I was so tired so, I waited until this morning to post it! I think I'm going to see what I can work on now. Any suggestions? Oh! Find me on Facebook. **Drama Kagome (FanFiction).**

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome.


	5. Smile

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Eyes of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of it?

**Author's Note: **Yes! I am updating again! Since the holidays are upon us, I am spending my Christmas break at my brothers. This is for the health of my sanity. Trust me. And well, I won't be able to update anything. (He has no Internet). So, I'm updating now while I can. R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Smile

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep._

Where am I, Rin thought, opening and closing her eyes several times to let them adjust to the bright glow of a bright white light reflecting off the lime green walls.

She looked over to her left and saw a heart rate monitor. Behind that monitor was a window. The sky looked orange and pink, like it was sunset time.

_Beep...beep...beep._

I'm in the hospital, Rin wondered, how did I get here?

"You're awake."

Rin snapped her gaze to the masculine man sitting on her right side. Her brown sorrowful glazed eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru was sitting in the hospital chair next to her bed. His Arctic eyes shown concern and relief.

"Sesshomaru," Rin breathed, an eyebrow raised. She was surprised at how clear her voice sounded after being unconscious for a while. She sat up, looking at him curiously. "What are you doing here? And, how did I get here?"

"You fainted in the hall." Sesshomaru said simply. "I brought you here. You were bleeding immensely." He nodded towards her freshly bandaged wrist. They had cleaned her cut with antibiotics and put fresh gauze on it. The whole time the doctors had done that, he was watching with concerned eyes.

"Why did you do that for?" Rin asked, wondering why he wouldn't leave her for death. After all, she does want to die. "You could have just left me there. I want to die."

"If you truly wanted to die, you would have done it all ready." Sesshomaru said, catching Rin by surprise.

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right time." Rin replied. "Besides, why do you care if I die or not; you have no reason to be concerned with me."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while, just looked at her with his smoldering ice eyes.

"My mother completed suicide shortly after my father left her for my younger brother's mother. A human." Sesshomaru said, surprising Rin.

Her heart skipped a beat at his confession. Her heart monitor missed a beep. She was sure Sesshomaru even heard her heart miss a beat without the monitor.

"Oh," Rin breathed. She didn't know what to say. Was there even anything she could say? She wondered why he even told her in first place. "Why are you telling me this?"

Whatever Sesshomaru's answer was, Rin wouldn't know. There was a knock on the door and a nurse entered, carrying a tray of food.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." The nurse said, setting the tray on a table and moving it towards Rin. "It's supper time. I thought you might be hungry, Miss Weistu."

A loud growl of hunger erupted from Rin's stomach. She hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday, when her parents went out to a party, leaving Rin free to access the refrigerator. If her parents would have been home and awake, she wouldn't be able to eat unless they told her to. They secretly hoped she would starve to death.

"Oh, thank you." Rin said while looking at the mashed potatoes smothered in gravy with hunger.

The nurse smiled at Rin and left the room.

"How long have I been asleep?" Rin asked Sesshomaru when the door closed.

"Eat and I will tell you." Sesshomaru said, motioning towards the tray of food. Rin grabbed the spoon and shoveled a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth. "A few hours. School is over by now." Sesshomaru answered after she had taken a third bite of her potatoes while glancing at the clock on the wall. It was five o'clock.

"Do my parents know I'm here?" Rin asked after swallowing the potatoes; her heart beating with fear. The last time her parents found out she was in the hospital, she didn't come out of her room for almost two weeks and her parents hit her every time she tried to. They only let her out when the school got in contact with her parents, wondering why she hasn't been in school.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"No, they do not." Sesshomaru replied. "The physicians wanted to call them, however, I told them not to. I thought it was the best choice."

Rin got a sneaky suspicion he didn't tell them with a nice look in his eyes, either. Or said it in a nice way, either.

The corners of Rin's mouth pulled up, into what was a small smile. This was the first time she has smiled in years. And it felt good to smile, like her soul was happy. For the first time in a while, she was happy.

"Thank you." Rin said, smiling still.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Finish eating." Sesshomaru commanded. Rin picked up her spoon and finished eating. The whole time she was eating, Sesshomaru was looking at her, his eyes never leaving her face. It made her nervous to have him looking at her. But she soon realized, it felt kind of nice. It made her feel like he cared about her.

After all, he did bring her to the hospital and made her eat. Plus, he told the doctors not to call her parents. Rin mentally shuddered at the thought of her parents knowing she was in the hospital again, wasting more of their money and missing school.

That thought made her think of her next question.

"Who is paying for this?" She asked him.

"That is nothing to be concerned about at the moment. You need rest."

Which means he's paying for it, Rin thought and smiled more.

"When will I go home?" Not that she really wanted to; however, it was a standard question.

"In the morning, that is, if you rest and stop asking such nonsense questions."

"Have you been here the whole time I was unconscious?" Rin pressed on, wanting more information out of him.

"Rin, you need to rest."

"Did the school know I'm here and you are, too?"

"Rin." There was a growl in Sesshomaru's voice as he said that.

Rin sighed, smiling.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep." Rin said in defeat. She lay down and brought the lime green covers up to her chin. She had to admit, she was a little tired. Loosing blood took a lot out of you. "Are you going to watch me all night?" She watched him as he turned off the light and returned to his seat by her bed.

Sesshomaru nodded.

For some reason, Rin found that oddly comforting.

"Don't you have to go home or something?" Rin asked then yawned.

"No, I have all ready called my stepmother and told her I would be away from home tonight." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh." Rin said, smiling. "Thank you."

He nodded again. Rin closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

To Be Continued…

Aww. I really liked this chapter. Really sweet, yet pushy. Like me. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now to **You Were Mine**…maybe. Or **Because Of A Wish**.

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	6. Family

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Eyes of Sorrow

**Summary:** Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of it?

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really love them! And I hope you all love this chapter as much as I did. R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Family

* * *

Rin yawned, turning on her other side to get more comfortable on the stiff hospital bed. It was so hard and uncomfortable. It was hard to stay asleep and fall back asleep again. It was amazing she fell asleep in the first place on it.

Rin groaned, giving up on her efforts to sleep. It was futile. Her eyelids fluttered in the early morning sun. Her eyes roamed the room, taking in every detail, until they landed on her wrist. A spot of dried blood was on the clean white bandage. She noticed during the night her heart moniter had been taken off her.

"Sesshomaru," she said, remembering he watched her fall asleep last night. She bolted upright and looking at the empty chair that Sesshomaru had occupied last night. Her face fell. She hoped he was still there.

"He's not here," Rin whispered, Had she dreamt Sesshomaru had brought her to the hospital? No, that was real. She was certain of it. She remembered how happy she was to hear her parents did not know that she was in the hospital.

"Oh, you're up."

Rin looked at the woman that just entered her room. She had long flowing black hair that was held back with a butterfly clip. Her eyes were a bright brown, almost golden. She wore a simple pair of jeans with a blue blouse with a blue tank top underneath it.

She doesn't look like a nurse, Rin thought as the woman sat herself in the empty chair.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The woman said to Rin, extending her hand, which were perfectly manicured. She saw Rin's questionable looks. "I'm Izayoi Takahashi, Sesshomaru's stepmother. Please call me Izayoi."

"You're his...stepmother?" Rin asked, hesitantly shaking the woman's hand. Rin wondered why she was here.

_"My mother completed suicide shortly after my father left her for my younger brother's mother. A human."_ Sesshomaru had told her the day before. She was shocked he even admitted that to her. Sesshomaru struck Rin to be the type that keeps everything under lock and key in a volcano.

"Yes, I assume he told you something about me, by your tone." Izayoi replied.

"Not really." Rin quickly said, smiling a little. Now that she could smile again, she wanted to use every chance of it she got. She like that feeling that she was happy, even though it's by a simple smile. A light at the end of the dark mildew tunnel. "I'm just surprised that you would come visit me."

"Well, when he called home yesterday saying he wouldn't be home, I knew something was up." Izayoi explained. "I called the school, following a hunch I had. They told me he had brought a young girl to the hospital after she fainted in the corridor. I immediately called Sesshomaru back and demanded him to tell me what was up."

"And he spilled the beans," Rin said, guessing. Rin got the feeling when Izayoi wanted information, she got it.

Izayoi giggled and nodded.

The door opened again. Rin looked towards it, expecting Sesshomaru. But she saw a man who looked like Sesshomaru, however, he didn't have the crescent moon on his forehead. Same muscular build, golden eyes, long luscious silk silver hair. There was another man behind him, similar to Sesshomaru and the older man. Except he had triangular dog ears on his head.

"Rin, I would like you to meet my mate, InuTaishio, and my son, Inuyasha." Izayoi said, gesturing to each man.

The older man, InuTaishio, stepped forward and smiled at Rin, his fangs slightly showing.

"Please to meet you, Rin." InuTaishio said, holding out his hand. Rin took it, smiling back at him. The aura he gave off was calm and serenity. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Likewise, Mister Takahashi." Rin replied, not used to being so polite with anyone. She was used to rude, belittling, hurtful words. Being polite was like a foreign language to her. Same with kindness.

She was never shown true love. Always hate.

"Please, call me InuTaishio." InuTaishio said, smiling. Rin couldn't help but smile back.

"All...right." Rin said nervously.

'It's nice to meet you, Rin." Inuyasha said, stepping forward to her. He shook her hand, also. Despite him and Sesshomaru only being half brothers, Rin could easily tell the similarities and differences in their appearance.

Inuyasha was more laid back and carefree. Sesshomaru was pristine and cautious. Inuyasha had a warm look in his golden eyes. Sesshomaru's rivaled Antarctica. Inuyasha emotions were displayed on his face. Sesshomaru's were in his eyes, hard to read if you didn't look at him long enough. Inuyasha's aura was safe and protecting. Sesshomaru's was fearful and cold, yet, now that Rin has gotten to him a little, it was safe.

"Nice to meet you, too, Inuyasha." Rin replied.

The door opened again. This time it was Sesshomaru, holding papers in his hands.

"Hello, dear." Izayoi said, smiling at her stepson as he walked into the room. "Are those her discharge papers?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Izayoi turned back to Rin, who had an eyebrow raised.

"I thought only my parents or my guardian could sign my discharge papers since I'm a minor." Rin said.

"That doesn't stop us," InuTaishio replied, smiling as he signed her papers.

Rin went quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Now," Izayoi started, bringing up a paper bag and handing it to Rin, "why don't we get you out of that ugly gown and into something more...appealing." Izayoi giggled. Rin eyes went wide. "Then we'll all go out for brunch."

"Umm, okay." Rin said, hesitantly grabbing the paper bag. She was afraid of what she might find in the bag. Something colorful and frilly. Or a dress. Or something that might show her scars.

She hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom.

She emerged shortly after, wearing a black pair of slacks and a black blouse that fully covered her scars. Her shoes were black ballet flats. The slacks hugged her curves just right. The blouse hung loosely on her small frame, yet, hugged her hips.

"Oh, you look beautiful, dear." Izayoi cooed, her eyes gleaming.

Rin looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by their kindness. No one had shown her this much kindness in years. It made her feel like she was from another country.

She tugged at her sleeves, uncomfortable and not sure what to say anymore. Four pairs of eyes were on her, watching her reaction.

These people won't hurt me, Rin thought, trying to convince herself it was true. If they wanted to hurt her, they would have done it already. Not help her when she needed it most.

Suddenly, she felt thin arms wrap around her shoulders. She stiffened, her breath hitching in her throat.

"It's alright, dear." Izayoi said soothingly, rubbing Rin's back.

This is what it is like to have a real family with love, Rin thought, resting her head on Izayoi's shoulder. A mother comforts her child. A father protects the child. A older sibling looks after the younger ones. The younder siblings looks at the elders for guidance and support.

A real family, something Rin has missed most out of on.

To Be Continued...

There you have it. Another chapter. From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you all for your reviews. If you have read my status on Facebook **(****Drama Kagome (FanFiction)), **I won't be updating anything for sometime. Things are hard at the moment for me. I'll try my best to update ASAP!

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome.


	7. Laughter

NEW CHAPPIE

Name of Story: Eyes of Sorrow

Summary: Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of it?

Author's Note: Yes! I am updating. And after I update this, Kryptonite! Have no fear, I am not dead. R&R

Name of Chapter: Laughter

Focus, Rin, what was Naomi saying, Rin thought to herself, staring at Naomi, her mouth tightly shut.

"...I mean, why would the hottest guy in school care about you?" Naomi was saying, looking at Rin with a glare. However, she didn't hear it. Rin's attention was on Naomi's face.

One, two, three, Rin counted, her brown eyes roaming Naomi's face still, four, five, six.

Six red, puffy...

"You're not special, just a stupid girl, Suiy."

Pimples.

"You should just die. You are so ugly. No wonder why your parents hate you."

That's right, Miss Perfect Naomi has blemishes on her flawless skin. Six, red puffy gooey filled zits on her face. Two on her forehead; three on her chin; and one on her nose.

All the hurtful words Naomi was saying to Rin, flew past her. She wasn't even paying attention to what Naomi was saying about her. Rin was looking at the blemishes on her face, wondering if Naomi forgot to use Proactive the night before. Or if Naomi knew about them, but was pretending she didn't notice them.

"Hello, are you even listening to me? Why the hell are you starring at my face? Yes, I know it is perfect and flawless but that doesn't mean you have to stare at it..."

So she doesn't know, Rin thought, the corners of her mouth twitching in to a smile. Something strange was bubbling inside of her throat.

Suddenly, a sound escaped her mouth. It sound like a cross between a cough and a hiccup. It was unfamiliar to her, yet strangely familiar, like a lost memory that she recently remembered. However, she had no idea where it came from.

Naomi stepped back, startled at the sound Rin made. She blinked, her green eyes large.

"Excuse me, did you just laugh at me?" Naomi asked. That sound escaped Rin's throat again. "Why are you laughing at me?"

It took Rin a second to register what Naomi, if she was bluffing of not. A laugh? Rin was puzzled. She hadn't laughed since her Grandmother took her to an amusement park when she a small child. She can remember that day perfectly. The air was filled with spring and chirping birds, mixed in with the sounds of screams of thrill and smell of fried greasy food. She remembers her Grandmother bought her blue cotton candy on a stick that melted in her mouth.

That sound, a laugh, escaped her throat again. And again. And again. She couldn't stop. It just kept coming out of her mouth like the energizer bunny.

"What's your problem? Quit laughing at me!"

"I-I-I can't," Rin gasped, in between laughs.

Naomi growled, her fists tightly clenched at her sides, a fire in her green eyes. The look made her look like the Green-Eyed Monster.

Excluding the pimples on her face.

"Shut up!" Naomi yelled, her manicured hand flying across Rin's face in a slap.

Rin went silent, her cheek stinging sharply. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru stand up in a protective stance.

Instead of yelling, crying, or giving Naomi the death look, Rin started laughing again. She doubled over, holding her abdomen.

Naomi stopped fuming, a bewildered look on her face.

"What the hell?" Naomi screamed. Rin laughed more. Everyone, excluding Sesshomaru, was looking at Rin with an astonished look on their faces.

To them, this is the first time they ever heard her laugh. Over the years they knew her, they never heard her laugh like she is now. Hell, they've never saw her smile before, either. To them, she seems happy, like a normal person would be.

Naomi growled again and raised her hand again. She was about to hit Rin again until Sesshomaru caught her wrist. Naomi gasped, looking at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, in shock.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said in a cold angry tone.

Naomi frantically nodded, her mouth agape. Even though she had the hotts for him, she was scared of him when he looked at her with those cold golden eyes that clearly said, "Back off, bitch!"

Sesshomaru released her wrist and turned away, keeping his ice golden eyes on Rin, making sure she was safe from harm. He knew he should make her stop laughing so hard. It all ready beginning to show she could hardly breathe. Her face was beet red and she was gasping for air in between laughs.

He couldn't make her stop. She needed to laugh as much as she could. He could tell by the way she looked at him with her sorrow filled brown eyes that she wanted to be happy, and not depressed anymore. It was time she got her wish, once and for all. He would personally grant it.

Whispers began circulating around the room. "Did he just stop Naomi?" "Why is he trying to protect Suiy?" "He is so hot!" "Look, Suiy is still laughing." "Why is she still laughing?"

By now, Rin was on the floor, her face even more red and tears coming out of her eyes.

"Settle down, class, and find your seats," the teacher yelled, coming into the room. Everyone obeyed, except Rin and Sesshomaru.

"I can't find my seat," someone yelled jokingly.

"Then you should see the school councilor," the teacher replied. This made Rin laugh harder, drawing the teachers' attention to her. "Is something the matter, Miss Weistu?"

Rin opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out except her loud laugh.

"We don't know why," started a friend of Naomi's', "but Rin won't stop laughing."

"Hm, I see." The teacher replied, thoughtfully. His eyes were on Rin as she stopped laughing.

By now, Rin was gasping for breath, her face red and her eyes wet.

"Miss Weistu, go out and collect yourself and get a drink then come back," the teacher ordered, watching Sesshomaru as he helped Rin off the floor.

Rin licked her dry lips and nodded.

To Be Continued...

YAY! I updated. Once again, I am so sorry for what I have been putting you guys through with my lack of updates and what not. But hopefully, this will end soon. There is a light at the end of the tunnell. Anyway, I can't wait to post the next chapter. Sorry this one is so short.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	8. Tears

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Eyes of Sorrow

**Summary:** Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of it?

**Author's Note:** YAY! I'm updating! I hope you all had a wonderful Easter or weekend. R&R please.

**Name of Chapter:** Tears

...

Rin sighed audibly, tapping her pencil in time with the ticking of the clock. She wanted to get out of this place and go to the park. A place where there was no hurt or disappointment. Just peace and serenity. She went there atleast three times a week, if that was possible. She need to _think _and clear her mind.

"Rin, enough." Sesshomaru's voice came from his usual place beside her, at their table. "That is most irritating."

Rin glanced at him from the corner of her sorrowful brown eyes. She sighed again and dropped her pencil.

"Listen," Rin started, keeping her voice low. "I never really got to thank you for brunch yesterday with your family. It was nice." A smile tugged at the corners of her thin mouth. It hurt a little but she smiled more.

"Do not thank me." Sesshomaru replied, using the same volume of voice. He didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to them. Rin had enough attention because of this morning and her non stop laughing. Even at the tiniest little joke, Rin started laughing. "Showing ones gratitude is a weakness. Only fools use it."

Rin giggled and smiled quietly. Only he could say it and mean it.

"It was still nice and the most fun I've had in a while." Rin continued. "The last time I went to lunch or out at all with my family was when I was-" Rin got cut off by the bell. She sighed in relief. She wasn't ready to tell him her past yet.

Rin put her books in her bag and slung it over her shoulder carefully. It settled on her back as she and Sesshomaru walked out of the room. She turned to him at the front entrance.

"I'll see you Monday," Rin said, a smile on her lips. For whatever reason, she felt like smiling around him. He just made her smile, even though he didn't smile himself...that she has seen.

Sesshomaru nodded. They went in separate directions. Rin to the park; Sesshomaru to who knows where.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Rin sighed, sinking down into her favorite bench that was secluded but has an amazing view of Mount Fuji in the distance. When she was a small child, she often dreamed of going up that mountain and screaming at the top of her lungs, just to hear it echo. Then, it was her way of releasing her anger and sorrow. Now, it is a sharp razor blade.

Rin pulled back her sleeve to reveal the white bandage that covered her slits. She smiled, grateful of Sesshomaru and his family, along with their kindness. She'd probably be in a coroneners lab if it weren't for them.

A hiccup escaped her throat then her throat constricted.

They barely know her, and yet, they have showed her more love and kindness in two days then her own parents have shown her in the past sixteen years.

Rin's eyes and nose smarted painfully, as if bringing on something that hadn't been used in years. Like tears.

At brunch yesterday, all Izayoi, InuTaishio, and Inuyasha talked about was _her._ What she liked to do in her free time. What is her favorite food. Does she have any pets. What she wanted to do in the future. That one she didn't answer. She didn't plan in having a future at all. As for as she knows, she could easily kill herself next week and be done with it. No future. Only her horrible past and memories to let her go. Those would be the only thing buried with her.

A sob escaped Rin's throat. It tore her throat raw, like it was desperate to get out as a claustrophobic person wants to get out of a hall closet.

Rin, in all her sixteen years, had never known so much love then the Takahashi's had for their sons and for each other. Despite their hardships, they still loved each other. She could tell by the way Izayoi looked at Inuyasha or InuTaishio. The same with Sesshomaru. He, of course, did not show any emotion. He _cares_ for them but not love. Still, Izayoi loved her stepson very much.

Rin buried her face into her hands, feeling hot tears drip from her eyes. It had been so long since she has cried. She cried the night of her Grandmother's funeral and a few days after that. Every now and then, she would shed a single tear and sometimes more. However, it was nothing compared to what she felt right now. She felt like her soul was being ripped apart by a hungry Easter Bunny that wants peeps.

The Takahashi's were the most kindest, sincerest, loving people she has ever met. They made her family look like shit. The Takahashi's were the people she wanted to spend time with; not away from.

Kami, why couldn't she have been born into a family like the Takahashi's?

At brunch, Izayoi kept fawning over Rin and asking if she was well. She never brought up the subject of her parents or family members. Sesshomaru kept watching her, never taking his Arctic golden eyes off of her. InuTaishio laughed a lot and his eyes never left Izayoi, as if he was watching her every move for distress. Inuyasha, added helpful input and asked her a bunch of random questions.

When it was time to leave, Izayoi gave her another motherly hug. Inuyasha ruffled her hair, like a older brother would do to his younger sibling. InuTaishio had offered to give her a ride home. Rin had kindly declined. She didn't want them to see the shit hole of an apartment building that she lived in.

Sobs escaped Rin's throat again. Her tears fell from her eyes in a rush, like a waterfall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, to muffle the sobs that wrecked through her small body.

It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this. Why does she have to go through so much Hell? She often wondered what her reason is in this life. And why she was destined to be miserable and upset. It wasn't fair. No human would wish what she has gone through on another person, including their worst enemy.

"Rin."

Rin looked up, a startled gasp leaving her lips with her sobs. Her tear filled brown eyes met Sesshomaru's golden ones.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, sniffing and wiping away her tears with her sweater sleeve. Sesshomaru sat next to her and gave her a handkerchief.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her question. He sat next to her and gave her a handkerchief. Rin, honestly, was not surprised he didn't answer her question.

Rin drew out a shaky breath, her hands and her body trembling with the effort to keep in her remaining tears. She would not cry in front of Sesshomaru. She couldn't breakdown in front of him. It was bad enough he sees her now.

Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru gathered Rin's small body in his muscular. Rin froze.

After what seemed like eternity, Rin unfroze, deciding he wouldn't let her go. She rest her head on his chest. It felt nice to be held. It was like she was made to fit in Sesshomaru's arms, like a puzzle piece.

Before she could stop herself, she began to cry again.

To Be Continued...

I have to go! Have a wonderful Easter!

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	9. Embrace

**Name of Story: **Eyes of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nick named Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of that?

**Author's Note: **I am updating! Horray! I'm not dead. This chapter was hard to think of. I hope you like it! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Embrace

...

Sesshomaru sat with Rin in his arms for what seemed like forever. Truth is, he didn't mind. He was glad to be with Rin. Comforting her, was great. It felt wonderful, like this was his sole purpose just to hold her!

Kami, he just wanted to continue holding her in his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her more, bringing her even closer to him. He felt Rin's warm tears through his shirt. His head was on hers. He smelt her wavy brown hair. He could feel every time a sob wracked through Rin's frail body.

He wanted her tears to stop but continue at the same time. He wanted to continue holding her and comforting her. This crying right now, was good for her. She was releasing all her bottled in emotions. Emotions that she has bottled up for who knows how long. Sooner or later, those bottled up emotions would eat away at her from the heart out.

It would entirely destroy her.

Those emotions were all ready eating away at her soul. They were making her depressed and suicidal. If he hadn't come into the picture, he feared she was only days away from completing her attempts.

The other day was only mild compared to what could have happened. Luckily, he took her to the hospital and they bandaged her up. She wouldn't have died, if he didn't bring her in, the doctors had told him. She would just be asleep for a few hours, like she was.

He remembered breathing in relief at their news. He didn't know why. It was an involuntary reaction. After the doctors left the room, he looked at her angelic face and brushed away a strand of her brown hair from her face. He remembered thinking how beautiful she looked. He was tempted to brush his lips against her forehead. And was about to do it when Izayoi came in the room.

"Sesshomaru." He looked down to find Rin, staring at him, her pale pink lips parted. Her face was red, puffy, and tear stained. He realized during his thoughts, Rin had stopped crying. One stray tear was making it's way down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, careful of his claws.

"I'm all right now." Rin told him, her voice hoarse from sobs. Sesshomaru imagined her throat must be raw. He handed her a bottle of water that he's brought with him. She smiled in thanks and drank it.

"Keep it." He told her as she offered it back to him. She nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, not wanting to disturb each other's thoughts. Rin shifted, realizing she was still in Sesshomaru's arms and facing his chest. Strangely to her, she didn't feel uncomfortable or claustorphobic, like she expected. It felt nice. She sighed.

Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru unwrapped his arms from her, thinking she was uncomfortable. Rin panicked.

"Don't," she breathed, looking at him. She wanted his arms around her again. She felt...at peace.

Sesshomaru arched his left eyebrow a hair. "I do not want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not." Rin replied at once. Her face turned a light shade of pink. "It feels...nice."

Sesshomaru nodded. He put one arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him. Rin put her head on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying her new world experience. They stared at Mount Fuji, once again lapsed into their comfortable silence.

"When I was little," Rin started, before she could stop herself, "I used to imagine climbing up Mount Fuji and screaming myself hoarse. I almost did it, too. I got as far as that tree line down there." She pointed at the start of the forest.

"What made you stop?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at her.

"Turns out, my grandmother was following me the entire time." Rin explained and sighed. "I was four at the time, of course. When I got to the tree line, she stopped me and said 'Rin, don't run from your problems. Something great will happen to you one day.' Like a child I was, I believe her."

"Then what happened?"

"I went home with her. When my parents found out what I had done, they locked me in my room for two days. I only came out to use the bathroom. I didn't eat. They starved me." Rin exhaled heavily. "My grandmother found out what they did and I went to live with her for two years. It was the best two years of my life. Then, she got sick.

"When I was six, I went back to live with my parents. They abused me and began starving me every chance they'd get. If we were going to go over to my Grandmother's, my parents make me eat a lot to gain weight so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"One day, some how, my Grandmother found out what they were doing. I went to live with her again. Until I was nine, I kept being tossed back and forth between my parents and Grandmother. I hated it." Rin drew in a shaky breath, cursing herself for even starting this morbid story. However, it felt nice to tell Sesshomaru her story.

"One day, when I was nine, my Grandmother took me to an amusement park. I loved it. She let me go on every ride I could go on. She never complained. She bought me cotton candy and won me prizes. I didn't realize until a few weeks later, that would be my last fun memory with her."

"She died." Sesshomaru stated, knowing where this was heading. For some odd reason, something from the amusement park stirred something in his mind.

"Yeah." Rin replied, sounding on the verge of tears again. "I came home one day and my parents broke the news to me."

They lapsed into silence once again. Sesshomaru caught in his thoughts again, as was Rin. The amusement park...Sesshomaru was there once. When he was about ten or so. He wandered away from Izayoi and them. He was by a booth that had a love game. He saw a girl about his age, brown hair and warm brown eyes. She came up to him and spoke to him.

"Rin, we have met before."

To Be Continued...

I'm done. Wow. I'm liking cliffies a lot lately. One in **Because Of A Wish **and in **Kryptonite.** And one soon in **Misa.** Hehe.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	10. Memory

**Name of Story:** Eyes Of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of that?

**Author's Note:** Hi! I'm just updating real quick. Hope you all enjoy and I will post something on my Facebook page once this is updated. If you find something off about this chapter, please tell me. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Memory

…

Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean we have met before?"

"That day, when we were children. At the amusement park." Sesshomaru answered. "We met in front of a booth. A love game, I recall."

Rin closed her eyes and thought. Back to that day at the amusement park. Back to her last happy memory, when her grandmother was alive.

She remembered drifting away from her grandmother at a booth while she was talking with an old friend. She wandered down the walkways, packed with people, to other booths. Soon, she came across a booth decorated in pink and red hearts. She was looking at the rules of the game when a boy about ten came up behind her.

Rin vaguely remembered his features but one feature stood out like a candle in the darkness. His golden eyes.

She rubbed her temples, wanting to remember more. Who was that boy? Was he really Sesshomaru?

"I don't really remember," Rin confessed. "Over the years, I've blocked my childhood memories. They were just too painful to remember, the happy ones, I mean." Rin sighed. "It doesn't help either that I've bumped my head a few times." Rin laughed slightly.

Sesshomaru narrowed her eyes at her, not believing she "bumped" her head a "few" times.

Rin shifted, turning towards Sesshomaru more. She could stay in his embrace for all eternity and not get uncomfortable. She looked at Sesshomaru's clawed hand on her shoulder. With her delicate fingers, she traced his strong fingers and claws.

"Tell me about that day," Rin said while her fingers traced curlicue lines on Sesshomaru's palm. "It'll help me remember." She looked at him, her brown eyes pleading.

"If you wish, Rin," he replied.

"What happened after we met?"

A thoughtful looked crossed Sesshomaru's golden eyes as he stared out towards Mount Fuji. His hand tingled at Rin's soft gentle touch.

Silence weighed on them as Sesshomaru thought back to that day.

"We walked around the park and talked. At first, you were quiet. As the day progressed, you became talkative. We were together for an hour and a half." He said at last. He closed his eyes, feeling his arm tingle with delight at Rin's touch.

"We talked about anything, besides our family. You loved to talk about art. You wished to have your own gallery one day." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the human in his arms. "I told you making a living off art is asinine. You'd starve to death."

"I was so mad I punched you in the arm." Rin said, remembering that moment. "I felt horrible afterwards. I started to cry."

Sesshomaru nodded, and then chuckled.

"It did not hurt." He assured her.

"You bought me ice cream to show me you were fine."

"Orange Sherbet ice cream in a sugar cone."

Rin smiled. She remembered thinking he was so kind to her even though he just met her and didn't hit her back for hitting him. Her eyes stung with oncoming tears.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her, seeing her beautiful brown eyes tear up.

"I remembered how kind you were to me. You never said one bad thing about me, even after I hit you." Rin wiped her wet eyes.

"I was taught never to hit women." Sesshomaru told her, looking deeply into her eyes. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Izayoi and my father were adamant about touching women in the wrong way. 'Women are meant to be loved, not hated,' my father said to me one day."

"Your father is very wise.

The demon beside Rin smiled faintly. Rin wrapped her other arm around Sesshomaru's torso and laid her head on his shoulder. Without missing a beat, his arm came around her back and held her tight, as if he never wanted her to move away from his arms. Somehow he knew, if Rin ever left his life, his life would be futile. Everything he hoped to accomplish in life would be gone, along with his dreams.

Like his whole life was centered on Rin's. He was born to be with Rin, holding her in his arms. Rin knew Sesshomaru was here because of her. She was born to be with him, Rin knew this from the way she had butterflies in her stomach.

If she could, she'd stay in his arms forever, for all eternity.

Sesshomaru continued on with the day at the Amusement Park.

"After I bought you the ice cream, we went on some rides. First the automobile tour around the park. Then, the water rides, were you clung to me tightly," Rin blushed at that, "as we went down a steep incline and got drenched with water. Afterwards, we went on the Ferris wheel."

"We got stuck at the very top." Rin interrupted. "I was afraid to look down. When I did, I passed out because the people looks like ants."

Sesshomaru nodded. He saw her mouth open up and he stayed quiet, wanting her to speak. Speak her memory. He knew what happened next and his heart contracted uncomfortably at the thought of it.

"When I woke up, you were gone." Rin's voice got lower, reluctantly remembering what happened. "My grandmother was looking down at me, she said I bumped my head and passed out. I asked about you but she said…said that I dreamed it." Her voice cracked. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw his face was stone, not betraying any emotion. His eyes were regretful.

"Why did you leave, Sesshomaru? Why did you leave me to believe that everything was a dream?"

He locked eyes with her, brown to gold, and spoke softly. "I had to leave. I'm sorry. I would have stayed to make sure you were alright. I planned on finding you afterwards but I moved the next week. You were better off without me."

"No, I wasn't." Rin justified. "I thought about you for days, wondering if you were a dream or real. Then, my grandmother passed. I blocked out all my happy memories and forgot about you." She sighed, fighting her guilty tears. She was asinine to forget about Sesshomaru. He made her happy that day, happier than her grandmother has ever made her.

Rin buried her head in Sesshomaru's shoulder, hiding her guilt ridden face.

"It is fine, Rin." Sesshomaru soothed her, his hand caressing her silky brown hair.

"No, it's not," Rin argued, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "I forgot about you. How could I forget about you?"

"You had to forget about me to live on."

"_What?_ That's crazy. If I wanted to live on, I would have remembered you."

"No. You saw the world in sorrow. You thought everything was supposed to be sad and lonely. When really, it is the opposite: Happy and someone to share it with. You never truly forgot about anything joyful. It was simply put into the back of your mind. With time, you would remember it."

Rin said nothing to this. She wasn't even sure she was _breathing_. Her brown eyes were wide with realization.

He was right.

For the past eight years, she has been living in a void. A black hole filled with sorrow. Only in the past week, has she begun to the see the light: The light of happiness.

Maybe, just maybe, she could live on, only if Sesshomaru was there to be by her side.

To Be Continued…

Finally! This chapter is complete. Sorry about not updating for a while. I am now officially living at my Aunts and yes, going to a new school (You don't want to know how many schools I have been to). I have the next chapter written out and hopefully will be typing it soon.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	11. Imprisonment

**Name of Story:** Eyes Of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of that?

**Author's Note:** Hi! Yes, I know I just updated but I had this chapter written in my notebook and I had to type it. So, here it is. Hope you like. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Imprisonment

…

Rin held her breath, listening in the noiseless apartment for a sign of her ever "loving" parents. She had last seen her parents three days ago. She spent the other night in the hospital. Last night her parents weren't home, so she passed the night in a calming silence. In the morning, her parents were passed out drunk in their room.

Now, she wasn't sure if they were home or not. If they were home and awake, she was in serious trouble. If they were gone, she would be in the clear for another night. If she was really lucky, they are too hung over to ever remember she was ever gone and she would be in the clear forever.

Apparently, she was having a bad luck day.

Her parents were home, awake, sober, and memory intact.

"Where have you been?" It took a second to register her mother's harsh sounding words. Rin mentally flinched.

"You been gone for a while," her father hissed behind her as Rin entered the apartment and let the door fall shut behind her. A terrible foreboding thought came to her mind: She was trapped in this apartment now.

Rin shifted her feet, standing her ground and waiting for whatever pain would be inflicted on her.

Then, there it was: A slap across her face. The crack was loud in the silent apartment. Despite the pain, Rin stared down her father.

"Where have you been," her father repeated.

"None of your damn business," Rin hissed before she could stop herself.

Her father snarled, glaring at Rin. He clenched his fist.

She stepped back, catching her balance before she fell back onto an end table. Her father's punch was strong and left half her face numb.

Seeing her almost loose her balance, RIn's father pushed her back, hard. She lost her balance and fell back on the end table, shattering it. Rin grimaced, feeling the ends slice into her back.

"Get up, you piece of shit." Her father growled as he grasped the collar of her shirt and hauled her up. Not fighting, Rin was dragged to her room.

Rin gasped, landing on her back as her father threw her into her room. Before she could get up, her father slammed her door and a soft click was heard.

Rin shot up, tugging at the door handle. It didn't budge. It was locked from the outside.

"I'm trapped."

…

Three days passed and Rin was still locked in her room. Her parents only let her out of her room only to use the bathroom.

"I don't want you to stink up this apartment." Her mother had told Rin a while ago when they first locked her in her room.

They haven't let her eat. This was common when she was imprisoned. She has gone eight days without eating before. She didn't have to worry about dehydration, though. When she washes her hands, without soap, she takes gulps of water from the tap.

Still no matter how much water she drank, it did not stop the growling in her stomach or her hunger pains.

A soft knock made Rin snap out of her reverie. It wasn't on her door. It was on her window.

Rin's head snapped towards her window. Her eyes widened, seeing a familiar face standing on the fire escape landing.

Sesshomaru.

A grin spread across Rin's face at the sight of him. She hadn't seen him since he walked her home from the park, three nights ago.

Since her parents neglected to lock or nail down her window, Rin was able to open it, slowly to not make any loud squeaks.

"What are you doing here?" Rin breathed, still smiling. Her voice was a whisper, unsure if her parents were home.

"Seeing if you are alright," Sesshomaru replied, a kindness in his ice golden eyes. "You weren't at school today."

That's right, Rin thought, I forgot about school today.

"I'm fine," Rin told him. "I've just been locked in her for the past three days."

"You are hurt." Sesshomaru stated, looking at her with concern. His demonic eyes caught the dark purple-ish blue of a bruise around her left eye, despite the low lighting from the moon and streetlights. He sniffed, smelling the scent of old dried blood. It wasn't oriented from her wrist, it was from her back.

Rin followed his gaze to her swollen bruised eye her father had given her three nights ago. She covered it up with her hand.

"It's nothing," Rin said in a quiet voice.

Sesshomaru stepped towards her and locked gazes with her. He gently laid a hand over hers.

"I don't believe you." He softly told her. On the contrary, his golden eyes were hard and intense. Rin melted underneath their gaze and was tempted to tell him the truth. Instead, she bowed her head and blinked to fight the oncoming tears.

Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from her stomach, breaking the tension in the air.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sesshomaru asked, silently praying it wasn't at brunch with his family. A blush spread across Rin's face.

"At lunch, three days ago," Rin answered, after a minute of thought. It was only a dry ham and cheese sandwich, though. She wasn't very hungry that day. After school, she went to the park and met with Sesshomaru. About three hours of them talking, he walked her home. When she got in, the fight between her and her father broke out. He locked her in her room, with no food. Just a bruised eye.

"I'll return shortly," Sesshomaru told her and before she could open her mouth, he was out the window, into the sinking sun.

…

Rin yawned and closed her eyes as she counted down the minutes for Sesshomaru's return. He said he would return shortly. That was a half hour ago.

She glanced towards her open window and sighed. Still no sign of him.

"Hello, Beautiful." Rin turned to find Sesshomaru standing outside her window and smiled, not noticing he called her beautiful.

"Where did you go?" Rin asked in a whisper as she took the few steps towards him. In an answer, he held up two bags of Chinese in one hand and a tray holding two drinks in the other. The sweet aroma of sweet and sour chicken wafted into her nose. Her stomach growled in response.

He entered her room and began taking out cartons of wonderful smelling foods.

Rin bit her lip, hesitant. She didn't mind Sesshomaru was here. Hell, she couldn't be happier that he was. It was her parents that she was concerned about. They would _literally_ kill her if they found out he was here, with food. Delicious smelling food.

"Wait, Sesshomaru," Rin told him and he looked at her. "What about my parents? They would kill both of us if they found out you were here…" She trailed off as Sesshomaru opened a carton of orange chicken, her favorite.

"Rin, I would not be here if your mother and father were here." Sesshomaru answered. "It would put _you_ in danger. I won't put you in danger."

She smiled. She sat across from on the floor, her hunger getting the best of her. He handed her a drink with a straw sticking out of the top. She took a sip and tasted raspberry ice tea.

She smiled more at Sesshomaru more, glad he was here, across from her and looking handsome.

"Thanks you, for being here," Rin started. "It means a lot to me."

Sesshomaru nodded then handed her a carton and a pair of chopsticks.

"Eat. I hope you like it." He told her and picked up his own chopsticks.

They talked briefly while they ate. Mostly about what Rin had missed that day in school. Naomi sat by him during their classes together and her foot kept bumping into his. Rin laughed at Naomi's sad attempts at flirting. Otherwise, nothing new.

Finally, after Rin's belly was full and her carton was empty, she began to feel tired. She yawned and blinked. She did not want to fall asleep. Not when Sesshomaru was here.

"Rin lay down." Sesshomaru told her as she yawned again.

"No, I'm not tired. I'm just…" her sentence was cut off by another yawn. Her eyes dropped. It took her a second to open them again.

"Lay down."

"Only if you lay with me." Rin looked down at her bare feet, hiding her blush. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Okay." Sesshomaru gave her a small smile in reassurance. Rin's heart skipped a beat at his smile.

She lay down on her bed as Sesshomaru turned off the light. The he slowly lay beside Rin on the bed.

Rin's breath hitched at their closeness on her outdated twin bed. Their noses touched. Felt each other's breath. Shared body heat.

A second later, Rin relaxed, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for everything." Rin whispered. "I don't know how I will ever repay you and your family for their kindness."

"You're welcome, Rin," Sesshomaru replied. He gently laid a hand over her swollen eye, resisting the temptation to kill Rin's father.

Rin opened her eyes and met his gaze and was instantly captivated in them.

Suddenly, their lips touched, sending a shock through both of their bodies. Sesshomaru's hand went from Rin's eye to her neck, bringing their lips closer. Slowly, his hand traveled to her slender waist.

Rin laid a hand on his muscular chest and sighed.

"We should sleep," Sesshomaru softly said after they broke apart for air. Rin reluctantly nodded.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead as Rin closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

After a few moments of watching her sleep, he followed her.

To Be Continued…

That is so long. But, I'm done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Well, I'm going to work on my other chapters now. Not sure when those will be up.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	12. Shopping

**Name of Story:**Eyes Of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of that?

**Author's Note: **Hi! It's me. I'm finally updating this after a few months. I'm sorry. Life got in my way. I just want you all to know, if you don't know already, I'm in the process of turning this fic into a novel. A long tedious process. So, anyway, I hope you love. Ask me anything. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Shopping

* * *

Rin giggles as Sesshomaru traces lines on the back of her hand, his fingers leaving her hand tingle with delight.

Rin glances around the room, seeing if anyone noticed her laughter. They didn't. They were too engrossed in their work.

She giggles again. This time one person notices. Naomi. She glares at Rin. Envy is mixed in with her glare.

It's been a month since Sesshomaru and Rin first kissed, in her outdated twin bed. Since then, Sesshomaru and Rin have been inseparable. Except when it's the end of the day when they have to part ways. Her to her apartment, never knowing if she was going to see Sesshomaru the next day.

For Sesshomaru, it's wondering what he can do to protect Rin further when she is at school the next day.

During their classes, instead of Rin and Sesshomaru sitting at the ends of the table, they sit right next to each other, their fingers entwined underneath the table.

At first, it was a shock for almost all their classmates, and some teachers, that they were together. But that lasted a week.

Now, it's disdain, envy, and hatred.

It didn't bother them. They were so...happy together. When Rin is with Sesshomaru, she laughs and smiles more.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispers, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yes," Rin replies, smiling at him as he traced a heart on the back of her hand.

"You know about the dance on Saturday, correct?" Sesshomaru asks, pausing in tracing lines on Rin's hand. There were posters all over the school advertising the dance, some of them have been up for weeks now.

"I know of it." Rin replied, a confused look on her face. She saw the posters for it but brushed it off, saying to herself Sesshomaru would get tired of being with her and it would be another school event she missed out on. Secretly though, she was hoping Sesshomaru would ask her out to it. But what would she wear? Her outdated and ragged jeans and t-shirts? Please. It was a semi-formal dance.

"Will you be my date for it?" Sesshomaru asked, making Rin's breath get caught in her throat and her eyes widening.

"Your date?" Rin asked. She wanted to go, she could careless about what she wore. But _would_ she be able to go? That was the real question. "I would love to go, but..." _My parents,_ I thought sadly. _What if they are home Saturday night? They would never let me go out._

"Your parents," Sesshomaru finishes out loud.

"Yeah, and what would I wear? I have nothing formal, or new for that matter." Rin gestures to her holey faded jeans and t-shirt that was a size to small for her. The shirt had a rip on the side and back. She had to wear a tank underneath it. "And I don't like dresses." She shuddered at the thought of her in a dress.

Rin bites her lip, unsure of what to do. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with Sesshomaru, including if she went to a boring dance and had to wear her ragged clothes.

"Kagome and Sango could take you shopping after school Friday." Sesshomaru tells her. Kagome and Sango were friends with Inuyasha and have become fast friends of mine and Sesshomaru in the past weeks from spending lunch together and some classes. We always ate lunch together since the day after Sesshomaru and Rin first kissed.

"And how would I pay for this semi-formal wear?" Rin asked. "I won't let Kagome or Sango pay for it, either."

"Don't worry about that. I will handle that." Sesshomaru smiles. Rin raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was going to do.

"My parents?"

"That also."

Rin sighed heavily, deciding not to press the subject further. She had to trust him.

"Fine," Rin says, "you deal with everything while I don't worry about anything except what I should wear."

Sesshomaru smiles more, not hearing the sarcasm in Rin's voice.

"Perfect. It should be like that." He looks at her with his ice golden eyes. "It's a date. This Saturday.

Rin smiles in return. "It's a date."

Sesshomaru gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Rin immediately felt Naomi's anger. She ignores her. She was in her own happy world with Sesshomaru. Rin squeezes Sesshomaru's hand.

"Don't worry. Everything will be perfect."

* * *

"Okay, Rin, what do you think about this one?" Kagome asks, holding up a black long sleeve dress with a low cut neck. Rin frowns.

It was Friday after school. Kagome, Sango, and Rin were at a small boutique in town looking at dresses for the dance the next day. Both Kagome and Sango were coming for support and because they had dates. Kagome was going with Inuyasha and Sango was going with Miroku, a friend of Inuyasha's.

After much thinking, Rin decided to get a dress. It was for one night and it wouldn't hurt anyone or anything. She needed to work on getting out of her comfort box.

"That's the twentieth one you said no to, Rin." Sango says, her hands on her hips and a frustrated look in her eyes.

"I haven't said no to anyone." Rin defends herself.

"Yes, you have." Kagome agrees. "You make a face." She makes a disgusted face.

"Fine." Rin gives in. She sighs. "It's just that none of them look good. Even though they are what I'm looking for in a dress."

"Rin, believe us," Sango starts, "Sesshomaru will love you in any of these dresses. He'll drool."

Rin giggles. "I know. But I want to look good, not only for Sesshomaru, but for me. This is my first formal event that I will be attending. And I'm not sure I will get another chance."

"Oh, sweetie," Kagome says. "You'll be with Sesshomaru until time ends. He loves you and you love him. Don't deny it. I see the way you look at him."

"He loves me?"

"Of course he does. Hasn't he told you that?"

"No, but we've only been dating for a month now."

"Girl, he's loved you since he first saw you.

"How do know?"

"Inuyasha told me." Kagome explains, looking over the racks of dresses. "He's never seen Sesshomaru act the way he is now. Sesshomaru is less..." Kagome searched for a word, "cold. He's more kind to others, especially to you." Rin's face grows warm at what she is saying.

"And look what he has done for you!" Sango adds, gesturing to all of Rin. "You're smiling, laughing, and happy. And when was the last time you cut?"

Rin blinks, thinking back. _When was the last time I did that?_

"The night before I fainted in the hallway at school." Rin says. "That was the reason why I fainted in the first place."

"Wasn't Sesshomaru with you when that happened?" Sango asks.

"Yeah, and didn't he bring you to the hospital?"

Rin nods. "That's where I met Izayoi, InuTaishio, and Inuyasha." Rin smiles at the memory. They are really nice people. "They were so kind to me." Something orange caught Rin's attention.

"What are you looking at, Rin?"

"That dress on the mannequin. It's beautiful." Rin replies, gravitating towards it.

"It is beautiful and it would look great on you." Kagome studied the dress. "It's the opposite of what you want, though."

"I know." Rin looks at it more. "This dress is the one. I can feel it."

"Are you sure?"

Rin smiles. "Definitely."

"It's spaghetti strapped. You wanted long sleeve to cover your scars."

"I'll get gloves. It'll be fine." Rin reassures them.

"Okay, if you are sure. I just don't want you to regret it." Kagome says, motioning over the sales associate as Rin felt the satin material.

"I'm sure."

To Be Continued...

Ha! You'll find out more about the dress in the next chapter...as soon as I type it! Right now, I need to go. Hope you love it!

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	13. Yours To Hold

**Name of Story:**Eyes Of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of that?

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm back for another wonderful chapter! Been distracted lately, blame my new phone, and I also have unmotivated to write. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not too many after this. The song I used was **Yours To Hold** by Skillet. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Yours To Hold

…

"Rin, quit being so nervous," Kagome chided Rin as she fidgeted in her chair. It was Saturday, day of the dance. Sango, Kagome, and Rin were at Kagome's house to help each other get ready for the dance. Right now, Kagome was styling Rin's hair into an up do bun held together by hundreds of tiny little diamond pins.

"Sorry," Rin quietly said, pausing her fidgeting. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It helped...somewhat.

"You have nothing to worry about, Rin." Sango said while putting on diamond drop earrings in her ears to match her blue cocktail dress.

"Try telling that to my racing heart," Rin shot back. She nervously wiped her palms on her robe, covering her dress. Being in a dress for the first time in what seemed like forever was strange to her. She felt almost exposed. No sleeves, just straps to hold it up. The length of the dress just brushed her ankles. Her scars on her arms were exposed, however, in a short time will be covered by white gloves that went up to her elbows.

Kagome and Sango both laughed.

"Relax, Rin," Kagome said, placing the last pin in her hair and smiling at her work. "The minute Sesshomaru sees you, he's going to drool. You look beautiful."

"Do you really think so," Rin asked as she stood up and took off the robe in front of the floor length mirror on the back of Kagome's door. She had to admit, she did look beautiful. The long hot bath she had this morning when she first arrived at Kagome's, did her good. Her skin isn't oily looking anymore and was soft and smooth. She smelled like fresh raspberries.

The dress, was oh so beautiful and fit her like a silk glove. It hugged her slim curves and brought out the colors in her eyes, which were highlighted by light orange eye shadow. Rin slipped on her white gloves. The guys would be there any moment.

"Trust us," Sango said. "We know what men like, demons too, and Sesshomaru would probably flood Kagome's living room with all of his drooling." At that, all three girls laughed.

"I better get the mop, then." Kagome added in between laughs. That made them laugh harder.

"Girls, the boys are here," Kagome's mother said, poking her head around the door. "And I so wish I was twenty-five years younger."

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Better hurry, dear," Kagome's mother said then quickly exited the room.

"Mom's," Kagome sighed, shaking her head. She looked at Sango and Rin and smiled. "Let's go."

They made their way slowly downstairs, careful of heels on steps.

It was like time stood still when she connected eyes with Sesshomaru for a split second before his ice golden eyes roamed her body, drinking in every detail.

The orange corset had little diamonds sewn into it, emphasizing Rin's slender torso and waist. The skirt was the same orange and fell to her ankles. Her hair was up, bringing out her cheekbones. She looked absolutely-breathtakingly beautiful.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her after he gave her a chaste hello kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered back, feeling her cheeks heat up at his comment. "You look handsome." She eyed the black suit with an orange tie to match her dress. His silver fell straight down in his back. He looked drop-dead hot.

Sesshomaru nodded in thanks.

After Kagome's mother took a thousand pictures of the group, did they get in the limo and drive to the dance.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" Sesshomaru asked Rin later at the dance as they swayed to a slow dance.

"Yes, I am, surprisingly," Rin admitted, looking deep into his golden eyes. Indeed she was. After being there for an hour and a half, she danced to every single song and laughed in delight. If she wasn't dancing with Sesshomaru, she was dancing with Kagome, Sango, and some other friends she has made in the past month. She smiled at him.

"I am glad." Sesshomaru replied. He was extremely happy for her, just didn't show it on his face. Only in his eyes, but Rin only knew how to read them, and she was too busy dancing to read them. In the past month, she has made more friends than just Kagome and Sango. She laughed and smiled more.

But that smile never reached her eyes and that laugh was always an octave short. Despite her actions, she was still worried about her parents finding out about what she was doing.

"What exactly did you say to my parents?" Rin asked, as if reading his thoughts. This morning before Kagome and Sango picked her up, her parents had rushed out of the apartment with a suitcase and told her they won a vacation for two and that they would be back the following Monday. And not to throw a wild party or eat the food in the fridge.

"I told them they won a free, all expenses paid weekend to Kyoto." Sesshomaru replied. Rin's parents asked no questions besides "When do we leave?" and hung up.

"I'm sorry you have to waste money on them," Rin told him, smiling sadly.

"I am not wasting money on them. If it means you are happy, it's money well spent."

Rin turned red, half with embarrassment and anger. "But still, Sesshomaru, you shouldn't have to do that."

"True. But I wanted to do it." She opened her mouth but he cut her off with a kiss. "Hush, Rin. There is no need to worry now. Your parents are gone, like I promised. Enjoy yourself. Everything is fine."

Rin looked at him for a while then sighed heavily.

"You're right. But I still feel nervous, or scared, like something bad is going to happen." Sesshomaru heard her voice crack at the end. He pulled her into his arms more and inhaled her raspberry scent that was mixed in with hairspray.

"You are fine. I'll protect you."

Another song came on, a slow one.

_I see you standing here_  
_But you're so far away_  
_Starving for your attention_  
_You don't even know my name_

Rin gasped slightly, staring at him in shock.

"No matter what you go through, I will always be there to make you smile. If you need to be held, I will always hold you. I'm yours to hold." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, for her only. Each word was true.

Ever since that first day of school, he wanted to protect her and see her smile and cry tears of joy, not pain. She nearly scared him to death when she fainted in the hallway during his second day of school. Ever since, he's been near her, silently protecting her.

But at the same time, it made her more vulnerable to attacks at school. Especially from Naomi. He just had to make sure to stay near Rin at all times, not that he minded.

_You're going through so much_  
_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

He loved being in Rin's calming presence. He loved her smile, her laugh, more importantly, her life.

_Every single day_  
_I find it hard to say_  
_I could be yours alone_  
_You will see someday_

He wanted to make sure he was always with Rin. But she wasn't ready for that next step that enabled him to be with her forever. Mating.

_That all along the way_  
_I was yours to hold_  
_I was yours to hold_

Before that happened, he was going to make sure he was always there to hold her.

"Sesshomaru?" His name escaping her soft lips sent his heart fluttering.

"I promise." He said then captured her lips in a fiery passionate kiss. He held her tighter and lifted her up a bit, then deepened the kiss. Rin eagerly returned the kiss, loving how his kisses made her feel so alive.

_I see you walking by_  
_Your hair always hiding your face_  
_I wonder why you've been hurting_  
_I wish I had some way to say_

After they parted, Sesshomaru caressed Rin's cheek, loving the softness of it. He brushed back a strand of hair that came loose from her pins. He loved looking at her face. He hated it when she hid it from him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sesshomaru," Rin sadly told him, noticing a pressure build in her eyes. She blinked, preventing the tears from falling. She knew sooner or later he would leave her and go to Naomi. She could make him happier, not her.

And when he did leave, it was her own fault she fell for someone like him.

_You're going through so much_  
_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_  
_You should know_  
_I'm ready when you're ready for me_  
_And I'm waiting for the right time_  
_For the day I catch your eye_  
_To let you know_

"Don't be ridiculous, Rin," Sesshomaru softly chided her, water her eyes turn glossy. He didn't want her to cry. "I keep my promises."

"Until you find someone who could make you happier," Rin told him, not looking at him. A tear fell down her cheek. It hurt her heart to say, or even think, these words. She didn't want him to leave. She always wanted to be in his arms.

_That I'm yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_  
_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

Sesshomaru was confused. Did she really think he would be happier with another woman? Impossible. That woman in his arms made him happier than he has ever been in his life. Just because of her _entire_ being. So, she didn't live the greatest life. That could change. It _would_change, only if he stayed in her life.

"Nonsense. You make me happy." He said this as he gently turned her head to make her look at him. He gazed deep into her shining brown eyes. Her eyes widened at this. "I love you."

To Be Continued...

Oooh. Did not see that coming. I want to thank you all for standing by me in this story, and reviewing! I love reviews! Just a couple more chapters left. I don't have my notes with me so I can't tell you. I want to give a quick shout out to **BlackRosetheVampire** for being my muse and a awesome writer! Seriously, go check out her fics! Well, going to work on **Misa **now!

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	14. Three Little Words

**Name of Story:** Eyes Of Sorrow

**Summary: **Rin is suicidal, nicknamed Suiy. She thinks no one cares about her. Especially her so-called parents. Can Sesshomaru change all of that?

**Author's Note: **I don't think I will be adding Author notes before the story anymore after this chapter. I hope you all (For those who are still reading this) like this chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating for almost two years! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Three Little Words

* * *

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Those three tiny words resonated through Rin's head. There was only one person that has ever said those three little words to her; her deceased Grandmother. Now, Sesshomaru has just uttered those three little words to her, his eyes telling her it was the truth.

"Rin, wake up." Sesshomaru's sweet voice came from above her.

Rin opened her brown eyes to the night sky and the worried golden eyes of Sesshomaru. Seeing her awake, he smiled a little.

"Hi," Rin whispered, and smiled. She felt hard wood underneath her, with her head on Sesshomaru's leg. They were on a bench, just outside the school. Rin distantly heard the music play from the gym.

"Hello, how do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked, helping her sit up. He was worried about her. More worried if she didn't return his heart. He would truly be heart broken. Rin has – is the only woman he has ever loved in his life, aside from Izayoi.

"Fine, what happened?"

Sesshomaru furrows his eyebrows. "You fainted while we were dancing."

A sudden rush of memories comes flooding back to her. Sesshomaru confessed his love for her. He CONFESSED his LOVE for HER!

Rin smiled at him, her eyes gleaming.

Sesshomaru looked at her, taken aback from her reaction.

"This is a dream, right? 'Cause if it is, I don't want to wake up," Rin said.

"You are not dreaming, Rin," Sesshomaru replied, caressing her cheeks with the back of his hands. He frowned slightly.

"Of course I am. Any moment now, I will wake up in my bed, in my apartment, with my drunk passed out parents in the living room."

"Rin, you are awake." Sesshomaru peered into her brown eyes, noticing they were gleaming with tears.

"And when I wake up and go to school, I will see you sucking faces with Naomi."

"No such things like that will ever happen. I despise Naomi." Sesshomaru leans forward, gently grasping Rin's chin in her clawed hand and locked eyes with her. "Understand me?"

"Not at all," Rin replied, her breathing becoming shallow at the intensity of his gaze. She swallows nervously as Sesshomaru lets her go and slightly growls in his throat. Without him looking so intently at her, words start to stumble out of her mouth. "I don't understand how you can love me when Naomi is ten times better that I will ever be. She's more beautiful and I bet she doesn't have parents like mine. Her life hasn't been jacked up like mine has and-"

Sesshomaru silences her with a deep kiss, his hand grasping her neck and the other around her waist. Like she always does, Rin eagerly responds with as much passion.

"You are beautiful, the most beautiful woman to me, Rin." Sesshomaru softly tells her, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Ever since I first met you, I always thought you were more beautiful than Naomi. In my eyes, you are a hundred times better than Naomi and you always will be.

"Your parents mean nothing to me. I will do anything to make you happy; even if that means I have to send them away for a weekend so I can have you all to myself. Every scar, every breath, every mistake," as he says this Sesshomaru gently removes her gloves, and softly kiss her scars and finger tips, "has all lead up to meeting me."

Rin's heart raced with each little kiss, repeating every word in her mind. She breathed deeply than looked at him, with stars in her eyes she smiled.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her, studied her smiling face as he tucked a piece of her brown behind her ear. He smiled as she leaned into his hand and her smile grew bigger.

"I love you, more than anything," Rin breathed. "Ever since that night you showed up at my apartment with Chinese and stayed the night, even though you didn't have to." Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead as she talked. "You've shown me a lot of compassion, kindness, and showed me a not so dark, depressing world, that I could never repay you for. You have changed my life, and I love you so much for it."

Sesshomaru smiled more as he kissed her lips in a deep kiss. Rin eagerly returned his kiss with as much passion, plus a little tongue.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Kagome asked Rin and Sesshomaru as they entered the gym again, holding hands and smiling ear to ear. "Are you alright, Rin?"

"I'm great, Kagome," Rin exclaimed, squeezing Sesshomaru's hand.

Kagome looked between Sesshomaru and Rin, seeing both of their happy faces. _They both look like they are on cloud nine. What could have happened, _Kagome thought. She smiled, figuring it out. _They confessed their love for each other._

"Well, okay," Kagome said, clapping her hands together then yawning. "I think the dance is almost over. Inuyasha and I are going to be leaving soon. What are you two going to do?" Kagome gave them a knowing look.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, not sure what he had planned for them. It was barely midnight.

Sesshomaru just smiled.

* * *

"Surprise." Sesshomaru said to Rin as he uncovered her eyes.

Rin gasped, seeing his balcony lit up with candles and string lights. In the center, a table and two chairs was set up all covered in silver cloth. In the middle on the table, were a dozen rich red roses with a card sticking out. Rin walked over and smelled the roses and picked up the card.

_A special night, for a beautiful woman. -XOXO Sesshomaru, _is what the card read.

Rin smiles, looking at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. "This is so beautiful, Sesshomaru. I love it!"

"I'm glad you love it." Sesshomaru said, uncorking a fake bottle of champagne and carefully pouring it in the champagne flutes on the table. After the flutes were full, he pulled out a chair for Rin and pushed her in. She smiled, sipping on the bubbly champagne as Sesshomaru brought over a silver platter with a cover. He uncovered it, revealing sushi, shrimp with sauce, and cheese sticks.

"Nothing big, since we just got back from the dance," Sesshomaru explained as he set the tray to the side. "The night is young still and I want it to be special, more than ever." He grabbed a little silver remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Seconds later, soft orchestral music was heard from a hidden stereo. He set the remote next to the fake champagne bottle on the other table and joined Rin.

"Sesshomaru, this is just amazing." Rin exclaimed. They clinked glasses and drank. As they munched on the little appetizers, they talked about what they liked about the dance.

"I didn't see Naomi, did you?" Rin asked, dipping a shrimp in the sauce.

Sesshomaru smiled, putting wasabi sauce on a sushi roll. "I would not worry about her; she is out of our hair for the rest of the weekend."

Rin gave him a questioning look, deciding not to ask why. _He probably sent her out of the country this weekend,_ Rin thought and smiled.

"I have something for you." Sesshomaru got up and produced a small square box from behind a bush near his balcony.

"You didn't have to do that," Rin said. "You've done a lot for me tonight already."

"I promise, last gift," he said, opening the box to Rin. "Of the night, for the woman I love."

Rin gasped, seeing a beautiful sparkling silver necklace with a diamond heart on the chain. Looking closer, Rin noticed an 'R' engraved on it.

"It's beautiful, love." Rin whispered, smiling and tears building in her eyes.

"I'm glad you love it," Sesshomaru replied as he took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck.

Rin smiled and kissed him deeply, with her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and deepened the kiss.

To Be Continued….

Tada! Another creation! So what, two years late? Hey, at least I updated! Thanks for all those who are still reading! If you look on my profile at the end you will see my reasons for not updating.

R&R please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
